


Halfer

by Changbins_Cheeks



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Happy Ending, I like ripping people's hearts out and then mending them back together, M/M, Orphan Vernon, Racism, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changbins_Cheeks/pseuds/Changbins_Cheeks
Summary: "No one will ever love a halfer like you!"Also published on Wattpad by: Aegyokitten





	1. Prolog-ish

_Disgusting_

That's what I am. _Disgustin_ g.

I've been called every name in the book, but the one thing I've been called the most is _disgusting._

It's not because I'm unclean or I don't wash or anything of the hygiene sort. If anything, I'm overly clean; almost obnoxiously so!

I am disgusting because of my blood, my looks, my style, my voice. My very _being_ is disgusting. And no matter how hard I try to fit in, I'll never be like everyone else. I'll never fit to anyone's standards. I'll never be loved.

I'm _disgusting._

I'm a _mistake._

I'm a **halfer** **.**

And halfers are _disgusting._ They aren't welcome anywhere. They're ugly and they'll never be loved by anyone.

But that's what I am. An outcast from society.

And I've accepted my fate.

 

* * *

 Thank you for reading! I hope this will be my first book I actually finish :')

Please upvote and comment, it's much appreciated! 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to get things going!

A loud beeping noise began to ring in my ears as my alarm for school goes off. I quickly press a button to turn it off before it angers my foster parents. The last time I didn't turn it off fast enough I had to quickly do my make up over the bruises that were left on my face.

The couple who 'took me in' are horrible people and I hate them, but I have no where else to go and no one wants me, so what am I gonna do? I don't know what happened to my real parents, if they died or just gave me away. Honestly I'm almost 100% that they just gave me away. No one wants me, and no one will ever want me.

My foster parents had taken me in while I was around the age of eight, though I could never know why since they make it very clear to me that I was a mistake and they hate me. They're embarrassed to even go out of the house with me.

I'm seventeen and a senior this year. I'll soon turn eighteen and Graduate, but I'm terrified. As soon as I turn eighteen I'll be kicked out of the house and I'll be by myself for the rest of my life. As much as I hate my foster parents, they're all I have. I don't any friends and I sure as hell don't have a partner. The world I scary when you're alone...

I got out of my bed and shuffled tiredly to my closet to pull out a pair of clothes consisting of a T-shirt, black skinny jeans and a slightly oversized grey hoodie. I always wear clothes that hide my body. I don't want people to notice me or see how disgusting I am. I hide myself from people as much as possible.

As soon as my daily routine of showering, changing, and doing my make up was done, I grabbed my school bag before throwing on my shoes and walked out without having breakfast. It usually depends on the events of the day if I eat or not, but I practically never eat breakfast. I either don't have time or my parents would punish me for eating their food without their permission.

And I'm off to walk to hell, also known as Paradise High School. Kind of ironic, seeing as it's far from a paradise...

I just hope I'll get less beatings today.

 

* * *

 Thank you for reading! I have some kind of an idea on where this book is going haha. Don't forget to upvote and comment! Thank you~

 


	3. Chapter 2

**3rd Person POV**

Hansol was currently throwing his stuff into his locker, trying not to be noticed. He's lucky that no one was is the hallways which means he won't have to worry about anyone coming up to mess with him or beat him like usual.

Just as he was about to close his locker door, he hear a sweet voice.

"Excuse me?" Although the voice didn't seem threatening in anyway, he couldn't help flinching. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" The voice asked.

Hansol gulped before turning his head slowly in the direction of whoever decided to talk to him.

The voice belonged to a male around his age, he was slightly taller than Hansol and had chocolate brown hair that was obviously dyed. Hansol just blinked at the other, afraid of the strangers intentions with him.

"Hello, I'm Jisoo, I just transfered here from America. Do you know where the office is?"

Hansol was at a loss of words. This boy in front of him is speaking to him without hatred, sarcasm, or anything to indicate the other's dislike towards the halfer. The stranger, who's name is Jisoo, was even smiling at him.

Hansol looked all around the hallway to make sure there wasn't a teacher in the hallway that would stop the boy from bullying the smaller or if there was a camera somewhere and this all was just some joke. But the only thing he saw was an empty hallway. Why is the other being so nice? How is he not cringing in disgust at Hansol's looks?

Jisoo frowned at the shorter boy before talking again. "I'm sorry, are you deaf? I know sign language if you need it, I don't mind." He explained in a sweet voice. It wasn't sarcastic like how Hansol expected it to be. He shook his head at the question.

"Then are you mute?" Jisoo asked in mild concern.

"N-no..." Hansol finally said. "I'm sorry... The office is... This way." He decided to just take the other there.

After closing his locker he began to walk to the office, Jisoo following.

"Thank you so much! I would have never found my way by myself." Jisoo's smile was brighter than the sun. "I haven't been here for a long time. Korea I mean. My family moved to America before I was in junior high."

Hansol never said anything as the continued to round a corner.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Jisoo inquired. Hansol just shrugged. "That's okay, I had a few friends back in America like that."

The word 'friends' threw Hansol off a little. He's never had a friend before and at the mention of them gave Hansol a wave of sadness.

Just like that, they made it to the office. Jisoo gave Hansol a genuine smile before thanking him with sincerity in his voice. He then proceeded with a 'see you around' and walked into the office with a wave to Hansol.

Hansol closed his eyes and took in a big breath before sighing it out. He was overly confused of what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A few things, you guys might have noticed I changed some of the tags, well I've been updating it through wattpad more than here because I only had my phone and this site is super confusing to learn to use on mobile... But I got a computer now!! So I'll be keeping the updates here the same time as the ones on wattpad! (Which are still not very regular..)

It was now lunch time and Hansol was beyond relieved to have made it through the day without crossing paths with one of his 'daily bullies'. But of course, speak of the devil and he shall come. Or in this case, they...

Two mean looking boys who were taller than Hansol began walking towards him as the smaller entered the empty hallway he always takes to get to the lunch room. Hansol looked up to see them and his eyes widened, heart racing. A small sigh left his lips as he knew there was no way to run.

"Well would you look at that?" One of them chuckled.

"It's the ugly ass halfer!" The other one, with smaller looking eyes, said.

"Why the fuck are you still alive? I thought I told you last week to go kill yourself!" The one who spoke first exclaimed, poking his finger against the mixed boy's forehead until he backed up against the lockers.

Tears started to brim Hansol's eyes as he recalled the last time Seungcheol had bullied him. Seungcheol stopped the smaller male in the crowded hallway because he had accedentally bumped shoulders with the bully. The taller then proceeded to yell out profanities and a brief 'just go kill yourself, you disgusting bitch!' which had got the entire hallway's attention. After the encounter was over, everyone around had started snickering and laughing in Hansol's face.

That night Hansol had added more red lines along his already marked wrist.

Hansol snapped out of his memories when Seungcheol grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly before slamming his back hard against the lockers. Hansol wimpered out in pain. The bully then continued with a hard punch to Hansol's left cheek. Tears had already been falling silently down his face.

"Jooheon let's go, we don't wanna Miss lunch for this waste of oxygen." Seungcheol let go of Hansol and began to walk away without looking back.

As Jooheon went to follow the other boy, he stopped at Hansol. He gave him a quick knee in the stomach and then a kick to his side before leaving him lying on the floor in pain, laughter sprouting from the older's lips as he left.

Hansol shakily got up and slowly walked to the nearest bathroom. As soon as he looked in the mirror though, he started to sob loudly.

'Disgusting' He thought as he cried harder. 'I'm so fucking disgusting!'

He would have gone further with the self-hatred but suddenly a boy about his height, if not shorter, had entered the bathroom. His sweater pawed hands were in fists and covering his eyes which showed that he was crying.

Hansol gasped as the other boy walked in, said boy running for the furthest stall. Hansol stopped his crying and decided to leave the other boy in peace. Not like he'd really do anything though, no one wants a halfer's help...

Hansol's crying had stopped for now, only sniffling every now and then. He made his way to the lunch room so he could actually grab something to eat. Not eating for a whole weekend really made him crave for something to put in his stomach.

After grabbing some food from the lunch line, he made his way to the isolated table at the far corner on the cafeteria. The light over that table wasn't as good as the rest in the room and the table has been vandalised many times (some even about him, being a halfer and needing to leave) but that was his table and he enjoyed eating (or only sitting on days he decided he wasn't worthy for food) there alone, no one really noticed him or came up to bother him during this time. It was lunch so everyone was too busy with their friends to care about the ugliest and least liked kid in the school.

That is... Until today...

Hansol jumped slightly as someone sat down in the seat right next to him, a tray of food being put on the table as well. His heart started to beat faster and his breath shortened. This never happens, what if this person is trying to hurt him like everyone else?

The scared boy turned his head to the left slowly until he came face to face with a beaming bright smile he's seen before.

"Hello again!" Jisoo said, voice filled with sweet gentleness. "I saw you sitting over here all alone and thought I'd join you. Thanks again for helping me find the office, I really appreciated it!"

Hansol just blinked at the nice boy with a blank expression. This has never happened before and he has no idea what to do...

"Oh yeah... I don't think I got your name earlier?" Jisoo said in a questioning tone.

Hansol hesitated before responding in a low mumble, "H-hansol..."

"Hmm? What was that? Hae... Cheol?"

"Hansol.." He said in a louder voice.

"Ah, Hansol, what a pretty name!" Hansol blushed at the complement. He's never been complemented before, and to be honest it feels really good.

"N-no... It's not.." He mumbled out again. He looked back down at his tray of very few food to avoid eye contact. Jisoo just seemed to stare at Hansol with a blank look.

A few seconds later and Hansol heard Jisoo speak again, "Oh my gosh, is that all you're going to eat!?" He exclaimed. Hansol looked up to see a surprise and concerned look on the other's face. On Hansol's plate was a small apple, a few pieces of bread, and a milk carton. Hansol just nodded at the question, hesitantly.

Jisoo suddenly pushed his tray of food in front of Hansol and quickly took Hansol's tray in place.

"You look skinny enough, you need to eat alright?" Jisoo said with voice full of concern. Before Hansol could open his mouth to say anything, Jisoo continued, "And don't worry about me, I had a big breakfast this morning anyways!" Jisoo smiled brightly.

Hansol looked from Jisoo's bright smile to the tray filled with food. His eyes began to water but he refused to let any tears fall. This was the nicest person he has ever met, but knowing his luck, this amazingly kind stranger will soon figure out just how disgusting and ugly Hansol is and soon leave him, even begin to bully him with the rest.

The boys then eat in silence, Hansol actually eating a good meal for the first time in he doesn't know how long, and Jisoo stealing a few fruits from the plate he gave Hansol/Hansol's plate since he really was hungry, but he knows he can skip one meal and it won't hurt him too much.

A few minuets passed before a gasp was heard from Jisoo, making Hansol look up.

"Is that a bruise..?" Jisoo asked, once again concern dripping from his voice. He brought his hand up to the other's face to gently cares his left cheek. Hansol hissed slightly and flinched back. "It is... What happened? It looks like someone punched you??"

Hansol quickly shook his head, "N-no! It's just... I.. ran... Into a.. pole?" He said in more of a questioning tone.

"Are you sure? If anyone is hitting you I'll-"

"No! It's fine.. I'm fine, I ran into a pole... Jeez it's only your first day and the first time you meet me yet you're already overprotective..." Hansol was surprised at himself for being able to say that much to this stranger. His insides were all dizzy and jumping around, cheeks redder than tomatoes. Everything Jisoo has done in the past half hour have made Hansol so happy beyond imagine.

But he knows it's not going to last, nothing this good ever does...

Jisoo chuckled, "Okay, I'm sorry... It's just..." Jisoo's smile faded and his expression turned sad for a moment. He shook his head, getting the bad thoughts out of there, before going back to a lesser bright smile, "Nevermind.."

At that moment, the bell to signal lunch was over began to ring and Jisoo got up from the table.

"Bye Hansol, it was nice to talk to you. I'll see you later!" Jisoo waved with his brightest smile back on his face before leaving Hansol with his thoughts.

'... What the fuck was that..?'


	5. Chapter 4

Hansol was just out of the school, about to head home (sadly), when he heard cries for help from around the corner.

"STOP.. PLEASE!" A partly deep voice screamed.

"SHUT UP, FAGGOT." A familiar voice yelled back and a noise like a fist hitting another human followed.

"P-please..! Jooheon, don't..." The voice coughed, "d-don't do this..!"

Hansol's heart began to race because he knew exactly what was happening... He hesitated before continuing his walk home. He really shouldn't interfere...

That sort-of incounter has made Hansol on edge a little, scared that Jooheon would see him and follow him. He wouldn't doubt it at all.

The mixed boy sighed as he reached home, though he's not sure if it was out of relief or fear of his parents.

When he walked in the door he immediately went straight to his room and closed the door. Flopping onto his bed, he brings out his phone and going to a game. Sometimes he wonders why he even owns a phone, he doesn't have any social media or friends to text. Though he guesses games and YouTube are great time passing mechanisms.

After about five long game rounds, he plugged his phone in and walked to the kitchen. Earlier he noted that his parents weren't home, probably out sleeping with other people as usual...

Standing in front of the fridge he gets lost in thought, should he eat like his stomach is telling him to or just go to bed without supper as usual? He thought. He thought about earlier today. About lunch, about Jisoo. He's already had enough to eat today... So he shrugs and walks back to his room to sleep for the night, hoping his parents won't be back for a while...

\---

Hansol woke up with his alarm ringing from the other side of his room. His phone was plugged into the outlet over there so he had to actually get out of bed to turn it off.

After he quickly got dressed in his usual attire, dark clothes with a baggy hoodie, he walked around the house to check for his parents. Nope, they're still gone. They could come back any minute or be gone for months, Hansol never knows.

Again, he doesn't eat breakfast. He can't remember when he has... It's not important anyways. And with his stuff, he's out the door heading for another day at his shitty school.

Loneliness is the worst feeling, but Hansol's used to it. Doesn't mean he doesn't hate the feeling, but maybe just a little numb to it. Despite this, he still loves to go on walks by himself (usually with a face mask and conserving clothing). It gives him time to think. Time to look at the beautiful world he lives in, the beauty that is left that is. Humans destroyed this planet's beauty a long time ago.

There's this really pretty clearing in the trees he walks through every day. He found it when he was being chased by some bullies and he had to find a short cut to get away from them. The clearing had a medium-sized, almost grown, cherry blossom tree in the middle with some big rocks and dead logs surrounding it as makeshift benches. It was a small clearing and wasn't very well kept, as if someone made it but just one day vanished and wasn't able to fully finish it.

Hansol wishes he could just stay here forever, it was so peaceful here. But he can't. So he keeps going, sad to leave his special haven.

When he arrived at school he made sure to keep his head down with his hood up so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention to himself.

Of course that didn't help as he was still cornered and beat before he could get to his first period. Nothing new though.

He didn't see Jisoo at all until lunch. He saw the boy walk into the lunch room and immediately look in his direction where he sat at the corner table alone. Jisoo gave Hansol the sweetest smile and a soft wave of his had before he made hit way towards the halfer.

But of course, nothing happy ever stays in Hansol's life as he seen a group of girls grab Jisoo's arm and pulled him into the other direction. But there was no way Jisoo would stay anyways, like everyone else he'd either leave or stay only to hurt him more.

Hansol didn't eat that day.


	6. Chapter 5

***WARNING* Please don't forget to read the warnings in the description of this story! They apply to every chapter! Suicide attempt in this chapter, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable/if it'll trigger something!**

Hansol was sitting on the ground with his homework out. He was sitting against a rock instead of on it because it was easier to write like that. The trees surrounding the little clearing was enough to stop the wind from blowing too hard and blowing his homework everywhere.

Next to him on the ground was his phone, softly playing Jay Park's Me Like Yuh. It's not playing too loud as to not attract other people who would just happen to hear it.

Hansol sighs and drops his pencil, letting his head fall back and eyes close. He's numb. But then again when is he not. Only when he's hurting, that's when. But was it really any better to be numb instead of actually feeling something, even if it hurts?

I'm so numb... I can't feel... Then, would I be able to feel...?

He stood up and put his homework down. He walked to the cherry blossom tree and ran his hand up the trunk, to one of the stronger looking branches that was pretty high off the ground. He jumped and grabbed the branch with both hands and pulled on it as hard as he could (which isn't much). After deeming it strong enough he reached down for the strong rope he left there some time ago. The rope was then wrapped around that branch and a few others for security. The loop with the special knot tied with it was already there, let's just say Hansol has time enough to learn knots.

He pulled on the rope. Once. Twice. A few more times just to make sure. A deep sigh left the brunette's lips before he walked over and grabbed a smaller log to use as a stool. It took a lot from him since he's so weak.

Right as he was standing on the log and about to put the loop around his neck, he heard rustling in the bushes in front of him. He froze cold in his movements and his eyes went wide. No one else knew about this place, so who could be here.

Suddenly a medium sized full breed husky dog jumped out from the trees while barking and heading straight for Hansol. The dog startled the boy and he tried to step back but forgot he was on a small log. He tripped and fell straight on his back, head hitting the ground as well.

He felt the pressure of the fuzzy creature jumping on top of his body as he let out a small 'oof'. The husky began frantically licking Hansol's face.

He struggled to try and push the dog off of him but it just wouldn't budge. Then he could hear in the far distance someone calling for what he assumes this dog.

The voice sounded familiar.. But not familiar enough for him to recognize who the voice belonged to. After a few calls and whistles, the white dog got off of Hansol and ran back in the direction of where he came. The voice stopped.

At first Hansol just laied there, emotionless. He replayed the scene that had just happened before he began to sob uncontrollably. He brought his hands up to try and muffle his cries even though there was no point.

I can't beleive I tried that again..

That dog... What was this? Was that a sign? He was so close... So very close... But that dog just stopped him... No, the dog saved him.

He's so pathetic.

\---

Hansol closed his front door after entering his house. He took his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen to grab some water. What he was not expecting to see though, was his (adoptive) father sitting at the island with an opened beer in his hand and other empty ones across the table.

Oh no.

Not again.

Please.

"What the fuck are you doing showing your face to me! Why are coming home so late! You fucking disgrace of a son!" He yelled and threw an empty beer bottle at Hansol. It missed and hit the wall beside him but it still made the smaller flinch.

He was shaking at this point, tears starting to stain his face again. Out of his parents, his father scared him the most. He was so small compared to his father, he could easily be snapped like a twig. His father had a booming deep voice and was very strong. He was terrifying in every way.

And he was drunk.

"You little shit, why did you even come back? What makes you think you can go out and do whatever you want?" He scoffs and stands, walking toward the small mixed boy. Hansol tries to back away but he's being cornered against a wall. "You shouldn't have even come back then! God, why did I ever adopt you. You're a worthless pig, a runt, no wonder your actual parents didn't want you! Anyone would have thrown you out, I sure as hell would've. I don't even know why your crazy mom wanted to take you. She doesn't even like you, you're disgusting!" He raised his hand, the one holding the half filled beer, and brought it down to swing the glass bottle onto the boy's head. No doubt the bottle broke, leaving shards of glass and the gross liquid all over his hair.

Hansol cried out, it hurt like he'll and the impact to the ground he had earlier didn't help the now horrible throbbing to his head. Aside from the cold liquid of the beer running down his face, he can already feel the warm substance of his own blood rolling down along with it.

A punch to his stomach.

A kick to his back.

And a slap to his face.

"Fucking leave my sight! To your room, now!" Hansol would never dare to disobey. He quickly got to his feet and made his way to his room as fast as he could. Before he closed his door completely, another beer bottle broke against it. That's his father's way of saying 'don't come back out'. He doesn't have to tell him twice.

\---

After last night's horrible encounter, Hansol proceeded to add more scars to his wrist. It's not really an attempt at suicide, but more of a way of telling himself that he deserved this pain.

He contemplated whether he should treat his wound or let himself bleed out. But he decided that he'll have to treat it seeing as the wound isn't big enough for him to die from it. Thank god he had a bathroom connected to his room.

He showered and treated the wound, careful not to make it worse. He really rather not go to school smelling like beer and blood...

He made sure to wrap his head in bandages before going to bed.

Now he's checking the wound, and it looks like he'll have to keep the bandages on... He'll just have to wear beanie over it. The wound should be better by tomorrow.

He just hopes today won't be as bad...


	7. Chapter 6

Hansol made his way to his locker, only a small amount of people were in the halls since he got there earlier than usual. He made sure to get out of that house with that wretched man still there… 

He was minding his own business when he heard a bunch of giggling girls turn the corner. He didn’t pay any attention to them though and they just walk right past him as if he wasn’t even there, as usual. The girls reached the end of the hall and that’s when he heard a familiar voice,

“Uh, hey guys, I’ll have to catch up with you all later, alright?” It was Jisoo’s voice. Hansol scoffed to himself, he can’t believe he even had a small chance at making a friend..

“That’s cool Jisoo, c’mon ladies! Let’s go freshen up in the bathroom!” And with that, the chattering girls were gone. 

Hansol jumped twenty feet in the air when he felt a tap on his shoulder, his immediate reaction was to shrink and brace for impact… But there wasn’t one. He slowly turned around to see Jisoo standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m so sorry Hansol, did I scare you that bad?” He asked the halfer, “I just wanted to come and say that I’m sorry I haven’t been able to hang with you lately, I got taken away by a lot of people. This school is so nice, there’s so many nice people here who really like me.” 

Hansol scoffed in his head, of course they’d like Jisoo, he isn’t a freak of nature like hansol is… He’s good looking and polite, and he seems to have a decent amount of money judging on the clothes he wears.

“I’m really sorry, I swear I am-” Jisoo stopped mid-sentence as he seemed to have been confused about something. Hansol was about to ask but Jisoo already had his hands heading for the beanie sitting on Hansol’s head. Out of instinct, the slightly shorter male flinched back but that didn’t prevent Jisoo from grabbing the black cloth and taking it off of the other’s head. His eyes suddenly widened as he quickly grabbed Hansol’s head and brought in down to inspect it.

“Ow!” Hansol let out a loud yelp at the pain shooting through his head, his wound was still raw and painful.

“What is this!?” Jisoo yelled loudly, making Hansol wince at the pounding in his head in response. “This is not in anyway the correct way to wrap a head wound! And what even happened!? I can already see the blood forming on the bandage wrap, there’s so much!” Jisoo’s voice didn’t go down in volume, in fact, it probably went up a few notches.. 

“Please quiet down… It hurts..” Hansol tried to explain in a small voice.

Jisoo looked at him with shock before looking back at the wound. “Who treated this?? This is not a correct way to fix something so major!”

“...I did… Myself..” A sharp gasp from the dark haired boy and they were out the school doors in no time. “Whoa, wait a second! Where are we going??”

“The hospital. It’s not too far from here.” Jisoo replied while dragging Hansol by his wrist. The burning sensation in his wrist plus the intensity of the other's grip was starting to really hurt, almost as bad as his head… 

They walked for about five minutes (or more like Jisoo dragging Hansol while the former was on the verge of running) before finally arriving at one of the best hospitals in South Korea. They walked straight through the front doors and right up to the main counter. 

“I need an empty room and I request the presence of Dr. Hong.” Jisoo stated confidently. Hansol was confused to say the least, he had basically no idea what was going on. Why is Jisoo so confidant and slightly demanding? He can’t just demand a room like that, he has to check in and wait… And why is he being so nice? A halfer like Hansol doesn’t deserve such good treatment like this… 

“Sorry kid,” The lady behind the counter said in an annoying voice, the obnoxious chewing and popping of her gum making it worse, “You gotta make an appointment for a doctor to see you; and you can’t just be askin’ for an empty room like that. Who do you even think you are, kid?” She loudly popped another bubble from her gum. 

Hansol’s anxiety started to grow, what was Jisoo doing? That annoying receptionist lady was right, he can’t just come in here demanding for things like this… But Jisoo didn’t back down, he continued to stand confidently; “Hong Jisoo, son of Dr. Hong Seojoon and Dr. Hong Jiyu.” Jisoo smiled at the lady politely. “I do believe I am allowed to request these things, as said by my parents.” 

The receptionist lady’s eyes grew twice as big, “Oh! I am so sorry Mr. Hong! I didn’t know….” She quickly turned to her computer to type something and then scroll through something else. “Ah, yes! Room 1023 is open! And Dr. Hong Jiyu will be with you shortly. Dr. Hong Seojoon is currently in surgery so he won’t be available…” 

Jisoo smiled his always sincere smile, bowing slightly at the blonde woman. “Thank you so much!” And with that, he grabbed Hansol’s wrist again, pulling him to the elevator. Hansol had to hide another wince at the tight grip; Jisoo might look weak, but he certainly wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is a lot shorter than I would have liked but at least it's an update! I've just been super stressed out lately and about two weeks ago was the last day of school for me. I had a bunch of finals and everything... But now that that's over I was able to get this out! I'll probably still update very slowly,, I feel so very sorry for not being able to update on a schedule, but time limits for me stress me out a lot.. I'm writing this story to make other people who read this happy and for others to just enjoy it... But I want it to be good too, so I'm gonna only write when I know I can make it good... I hope that's ok! And please don't forget to kudos and comment! It gives me encouragement to continue writing and I also love all kinds of feedback from my readers! I love you all !


End file.
